Hurry Xmas
by sungiekyo
Summary: L'Arc en Ciel's Hyde has a son "Aku tidak butuh Santa! Aku Butuh Ayah!" A hyde x his son fanfiction one shot. enjoy


**DISCLAIMER : All characters here aren't mine! ****Even that I hope so.**** Any Characters mentioned here are owned by their entertainment, and themselves. **

Rating : PG-13

Genre : Fluff, AU (?)

Pairing : None mentioned / son and daddy (?)

A/N : Hyde has a son here, and I named him Kei (taken from hyde's character at moonchild) ^3^ Also, don't ask me who is the mom. I'm not even a meguhai shipper. Also I'd like to say, this fanfic is xmas themed. But I don't celebrate it. So, I have no idea how it exactly goes. But, I admit it is my favorite holiday. Because only on xmas you feel the holiday is finally coming XD

"_**Hurry X-mas"**_

Seluruh ruangan gegap gempita.

Lampu – lampu nyala secara tiba-tiba,tirai dibuka, dan alunan musik mulai dimainkan.

Seluruh hall concert berteriak dengan bahagia, beberapa bahkan tak malu menangis, berpelukan. Tapi, semuanya hanya melakukan hal yang sama, lebih tepatnya, menyerukan nama yang sama.

Aku tak mau kalah, kuteriakan satu nama yang sama mengikuti mereka, lalu seorang fans wanita disebelahku meneriakan satu nama lainnya yang tidak kalah familiar di telingaku. Tidak mau kalah lagi, aku ikut meneriaki nama orang itu dengan semangat, sampai-sampai wanita itu memandangiku dengan heran, bingung dengan semangat berlebihan ku, atau bingung karena tidak pernah melihat seorang pria sesemangat ini melihat idolanya? Entahlah.

Lalu orang itu muncul, orang yang namanya kuteriakan dengan girang yang berlebihan. Sementara, 3 orang lagi mengikuti dibelakangnya. Tersenyum, sama lebarnya dengan orang yang kusebut namanya.

Lagi-lagi, seluruh fans di hall concert berebutan meneriakan nama mereka, satu persatu, berebut memperoleh perhatian mereka. Akupun juga ikut. Senang rasanya menggoda vokalis grup itu yang kini memandang lurus ke arahku dengan sedikit cemberut, sebelum akhirnya sang drummer mengetukan stiknya, tanda lagu sudah dimulai.

Dan akupun terbawa, surut dalam nyanyian suara indah sang vokalis dengan paduan musik-musik dari musisi yang tak kalah hebatnya.

_Natal, sudah tiba lagi, dan membawa kenangan terindahnya._

_kikazatta machi ha mou gensou sa  
nenjuu demo waruku ha nai ne  
_

"Ayah tidak pulang lagi natal ini?" ulangku marah. Tanganku menggenggam erat tangannya yang hangat. Kakiku menjejak, ngambek, tidak mau keluar dari toko mainan ini, tidak mau hari ini berakhir lagi dan besok pagi, aku harus bangun lagi tanpa Ayah dirumah lagi. Sampai natal, sampai tahun baru malah sebenarnya.

Hari ini sudah indah, kota-kota dipenuhi hiasan natal dimana-mana. Toko-toko memasang lampu kerlap kerlip yang membuat papan nama mereka lebih hidup. Toko musik sibuk berebutan menyetel lagu natal terbaik yang mereka punya. Gereja-gereja dipenuhi dengan paduan suara anak-anak dengan suara bass yang merdu sekali.

Terutama lagi, para orangtua sibuk berseliweran keluar masuk toko mainan. Memilih hadiah untuk anak-anaknya, atau bahkan, seperti yang baru saja kulakukan, menyuruh anak-anaknya memilih hadiah yang mereka inginkan.

_kimi ga hoshigatteta PUREZENTO shinobase  
takanaru mune_

"Jangan nakal, Kei, nanti Santa tidak mau datang." Ujar Ayahku sambil mendesah, sedikit kesal sepertinya. Tapi, mukanya hanya menunjukan bahwa ia pasrah, membujuku yang tetap tidak mau pulang, sambil memeluk boneka kucing berwarna abu-abu dengan mata hijaunya yang cerah, dan mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Aku tidak mau Santa! Aku mau Ayah!" teriakku marah, pada akhirnya. Tidak sanggup menahan air mataku lagi, lalu menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Sekejap perhatian orang-orang langsung terarah kepadaku… kami sebenarnya, atau ayahku.

Beberapa orang yang lewat memerhatikan kami berbisik sambil lalu, "bukankah itu vokalis band itu… apa namanya? L'Arc~en~Ciel?" "Masa? Tidak mungkin. Kalau begitu itu…" "Apakah itu anaknya?" "Kalau begitu itu Hyde kan?"

Hyde memandang orang-orang itu marah. Ia tidak suka diketahui identitasnya. Begitulah ia selama ini. Misterius, pujaan semua orang, tampan, _multitalents_….

Tapi bagiku? Ia Ayah yang sudah 3 tahun berturut-turut tidak merayakan natal bersama anaknya. Hari istimewa kedua yang hanya setahun sekali setelah ulang tahunku

_Aa hayaku nee hayaku  
seiya ni naranai kana?  
_

Ia mendesah pasrah lagi, lalu membungkuk sambil mencium pucuk kepalaku. Tangannya yang bersarung tangan, membasuh air mata yang membuat mukaku basah tidak beraturan.

"Kan aku sedang menulis lagu untukmu lagi. Kau kan minta aku menulis lagu untukmu? Sayangnya, aku harus melewati natal untuk menulis lagu itu. " Ujarnya sambil berbisik di telingaku dengan sabar.

Aku menatapnya terkejut. Hyde senang menulis lagu untuk orang yang dicintainya. Itu yang dikatakan paman Tetsu, teman ayah yang satu band dengannya, pemetik basis di L'Arc~en~Ciel. "Ayahmu mencintaimu, karenanya ia harus melewati natal demi menulis lagu untukmu. Mungkin ia memang buruk dalam menyatakan betapa ia mencintaimu dalam kata-kata. Makanya ia tulis dalam lagu. Kamu harus sabar yah, Kei sayang." Ujar paman Tetsu sambil tersenyum.

Itu katanya natal tahun lalu. Saat aku juga merengek karena Hyde tidak akan pulang lagi natal tahun lalu. Sekarang sudah hampir natal lagi, pasti itu hanya cara agar orangtua membuat anaknya diam. Pikirku. Itu yang dikatakan teman sebangkuku saat liburan akan dimulai kemarin. Tentang, kita tidak boleh nakal agar santa mau datang.

Tapi bagiku, sepertinya aku yang tidak boleh nakal agar Hyde datang.

_yuki ga furitsumoreba ii noni  
kotoshi mo furisou ni nai ne_

Sekali lagi, ini natal yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Salju tidak turun, hadiahku tidak ada di bawah pohon natal, yang lebih penting, tidak ada Hyde.

Aku memeluk erat-erat boneka kucingku sambil duduk di pinggir jendela, memikirkan ulang kata-kata Ayah sebelum ia mengusap kepalaku dan menggendongku pulang dari toko mainan itu. Lagu yang dia janjikan semenjak natal tahun lalu. Berapa natal lagi sampai akhirnya lagu itu jadi?

Di mobil, aku yang ngambek berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menanggapi cerita lucu Hyde. Ia menceritakan soal paman Ken yang terpaksa menggunakan pakaian Hyde yang kesempitan. Dan bagaimana ia terjatuh di tengah-tengah konser dengan heboh. Dan bagaimana ia pernah menirukan suara lucu yang membuat paman Yuki sakit perut memikirkan bagaimana menerjemahkan kata-katanya saat mereka sedang memperkenalkan lagu baru mereka.

Banyak sekali cerita soal paman Ken yang lucu yang biasanya membuat aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi kali ini tidak, aku ngambek total. Tidak mau menatap Ayah sama sekali. Akhirnya setelah beberapa cerita, Hyde menyerah dan membiarkan aku larut dalam kesedihanku sendiri sampai tertidur. Menangis pelan-pelan dibalik boneka kucingku.

Saat terbangun ditengah tidurku, aku bisa merasakan tangan lembut Hyde mengusap pelan rambutku. Meluruskan rambutku yang kusut. Saat itu lah hatiku terasa perih. Aku selalu egois, tidak pernah memikirkan betapa mungkin Ayah juga ingin libur natal.

Tapi, jika ia tidak melewati natal lagi, lagu yang ia tulis untukku mungkin tidak akan pernah jadi lagi.

Paman Tetsu banyak bercerita soal sulitnya membuat lagu. Bagaimana Ayah sering kehabisan ide. Tapi, album demi album harus segera rilis sesuai tanggal yang sudah ditentukan.

Paman Tetsu bilang, saat Hyde kehabisan ide, ia akan duduk di bangku taman atau pinggir jendela seperti yang sedang aku lakukan, mendekap fotoku, lalu bernyanyi sampai tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak enak. Kadang sampai kedinginan karena ia lupa memakai jaket saking seriusnya menulis lagu.

Aku juga sadar betapa egoisnya aku tidak pernah menanyakan Ayahku soal hadiah apa yang ia mau untuk natal. Dalam hati aku bertekad untuk memberinya satu tahun ini. Dengan malu-malu, aku yang sudah total terbangun menatap Hyde yang juga sedang menatapku. Tatapannya yang penuh kasih sayang membuat jantungku berdebar. Tidak salah, jika Hyde dicintai banyak orang.

Ayah masih terus membelai rambutku saat aku bertanya pelan, "Ayah… apa yang Ayah mau dariku untuk hadiah natal?"

Pertanyaan itu jelas mengejutkannya. Matanya membesar sambil menatapku tidak percaya. Jelas, ia tidak menyangka akan ditanya begitu. Lalu ia tersenyum, senyuman yang hanya akan ia berikan padaku, senyuman paling manis Ayahku yang hanya milikku seorang. Ia lalu menjawab sambil berdendang:

_IKA shita DORESU kita kimi sae ita nara  
nani mo iranai sa_

_having you here in a gorgeous dress, i want nothing more_

Yang aku baru tahu adalah kalimat yang ia dendangkan adalah lagu itu, hadiah natal Hyde untukku, tanda bahwa ia sungguh mencintaiku setengah mati. Tanda bahwa aku sungguh anaknya yang selalu ia sayang.

Di malam natal itu paman Tetsu, paman Ken, dan paman Yuki datang ke rumah. Mereka menyanyikan "Jinggle Bell" versi bahasa Jepang… yang menjadi sangat lucu dan aneh tentunya. Sambil menari-menari dengan… lebih aneh lagi. Mereka semua memakai kostum santa yang jelas-jelas kebesaran.

Saat sedang larut dalam tawa, aku sadar… tiba-tiba mereka menyanyikan lagu yang berbeda. Masih bahasa Jepang. Sepertinya, lagu ini tidak diubah ke bahasa Jepang juga. Saat aku berhenti tertawa, sambil berdiri tegak aku tersadar. Lagu ini… yang waktu itu dinyanyikan Ayah.

_aa nante kirameku __machijuu ni juuman shita yume  
__sekaijuu wo nuritsubushite_

Duniaku terisi penuh dengan kebahagian. Hadiah natal dari Ayah untukku, satu-satunya untukku. Dinyanyikan khusus untukku.

"Kau tahu? Tanpa kamu lagu itu tidak akan selesai loh. Hyde bilang, saat kamu menanyakan "Ayah mau hadiah apa saat natal?" Saat itu lah Hyde tahu. Ia sanggup menyelesaikan lagu indah ini." Ujar paman Tetsu sambil tersenyum lembut. Sementara lagu indah itu masih terus berdendang di telingaku.

Tentu saja nantinya lagu itu juga dirilis di album baru mereka, begitu kata Tetsu saat aku menangis penuh kebahagiaan mengetahui hadiah natal teristimewa ku.

Teristimewa? Seandainya aku tahu apa yang melebihi teristimewa. Saat Paman Ken, Yuki, dan Tetsu sedang menertawai aku yang menangis, Hyde muncul. Suaranya lebih merdu dari paduan suara gereja. Suaranya yang meninabobokan ku tiap malam. Suaranya lebih lembut dari angin yang membelaimu di musim gugur. Saat itulah aku tahu, apa yang melebihi "teristimewa".

_Hurry Xmas! yozora wo ubatte KYANDORU ni honou wo toushi  
itoshii hitomi ni hoshi wo ukabete  
_

Sejak saat itu aku selalu ingat untuk percaya pada Ayah sepenuhnya. Untuk mencintai Ayah sepenuhnya. Karena ia percaya aku mau menunggu dia. Karena ia percaya aku mau melewati natal satu kali lagi tanpa dia. Walau sebenarnya tidak hampir melewati natal, ia sudah muncul membawakan hadiah istimewa itu.

Dari dulu aku selalu menantikan natal. Walaupun Hyde kadang memberi hadiah kabar buruk bahwa ia tidak akan pulang saat natal. Tapi aku selalu menantikan liburan akhir tahun itu. Dengan lampu-lampu kerlap kerlip di sepanjang kota, pohon-pohon natal yang besar yang dihias dengan indah, lagu-lagu yang tak kalah indahnya. Natal adalah liburan terindah dalam hidupku.

_amaku hajikeru GURASU he to sosoidara so sweet  
saa PA-TI- no hajimari sa_

5 tahun berlalu. Waktu itu aku berumur 12 tahun. Dan membenci setiap saatnya ditinggal Hyde. Masih begitu sampai sekarang. Tapi, hadiah natal umur 12 tahun tetap paling indah. Selain itu, Ayah mulai rajin mengirimkan "surat cinta" semenjak itu. Sepertinya Paman Tetsu mengatakan padanya bahwa aku selalu kesepian setiap ditinggal oleh Hyde, terutama saat natal.

Ia juga rajin menelpon hanya untuk menyanyikan betapa ia menyayangiku. Jika ia pulang, ia akan meninabobo-kan ku sambil mengusap rambutku dengan perlahan-lahan agar tidak membangunkanku. Ia selalu malu, menyembunyikan identitas dan kehidupannya, tapi sekarang ia mulai sering menunjukan rasa cintanya kepadaku.

Tapi, seiring waktu toh, aku mengerti kenapa ia menyembunyikan fakta bahwa aku anaknya. Hari ini, sebuah "surat cinta" dan tiket konser yang akan berlangsung tepat malam ini. Hyde memang suka kejutan rupanya.

Terburu-buru, aku berlari ke arah antrian tiket yang makin berkurang dan para penjaganya siap menutup pintu masuk. Aku berteriak-teriak heboh meminta mereka menahan pintunya, dengan sukses membuat beberapa orang menatapku seakan aku orang gila.

Untung saja penjaga pintunya memeliki rasa belas kasih, dan menahan pintunya sampai aku masuk, walaupun dengan tatapan kesal. Sambil nyengir aku menunjukan tiket konsernya, dan langsung berlari ke dalam hall concert tanpa minta disobek tiketnya. Aku ingin tempat terbaik untuk melihat Ayah.

Untung lagi, cahaya baru saja dinyalakan menandakan konser baru akan dimulai. Aku menghela napas lega, dan tepat saat Ayahku muncul, aku melambai kelewat kegirangan.

Semenjak selalu merasa kesepian karena ditinggal, Hyde dan paman Tetsu selalu mengusahakan satu tiket disisakan untuk aku mentonton penampilan mereka dipanggung. Semenjak aku cukup umur untuk pergi sendiri, aku selalu berusaha keras agar muncul di tiap penampilan mereka.

Ayah menatapku cemberut saat aku meneriakkan namanya. Tapi saat musik dimulai, ia langsung tersenyum, dan mengedipkan matanya dengan genit. Tentu saja semua wanita di concert hall itu mengira mereka lah yang sedang digodai oleh Hyde. Aku tidak menyalahkan mereka tentunya. Tapi aku tahu, semua senyuman, kedipan mata, dan ciuman dari jauh itu… hanya untukku.

Satu lagi natal terindah di hidupku. Lagu "Hurry Xmas" berkumandang di concert hall itu. Di tengah lagu, semua penonton ikut menyanyikan reffnya dengan bahagia. Aroma liburan tercium tepat di hidungku. Lega sekali rasanya mencium aroma itu.

Lega sekali rasanya mengetahui Ayah selalu mencintaiku… begitupun aku.

_Xmas time has come to town  
Xmas time for you and me  
Xmas time has come to town_

seinaru yoru ni kuchizuke wo! Thank you

_ Everyone _


End file.
